


As I try to do her right

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: The Trail to Oregon! - Team Starkid, Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier - Holmes/McMahon/Lang & Lang & Gale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: Mouthface and Jas have the night to themselves at home for once in their lives since they started dating and Mouthface wants to make the most of it.
Relationships: Mouthface Dikrats/Princess (Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	As I try to do her right

Both homes were hell, Mouthface and Jasmyn often told themselves. They hung out in whichever of their rooms depending on the day, on the mood, but neither were ideal and they longed for the day they would get their own freedom, that forever reward when they would be grown-ups. In their minds, there would be no greater joy than living together all day, every day. In the mean time, though, their homes were hell.

Of course, to Mouthface, the choice was clear. Mr Ja’far and Ms Sherrezade were kind and patient, they let Jasmyn do whatever she wanted and specifically they allowed the girls to close the door when they spent time in her room, even offered Mouthface to spend the night if ever her parents allowed it − which they never had since they had started going out a few months ago. Mr Ja’far was also a terrific cook and always stacked her full with all sorts of great snacks. When she talked, she felt like both of Jasmyn’s parents listened to her with interest and patience, like she was a very worthy conversation partner. She loved spending time there.

But Jasmyn felt smothered at home. Attention, even good attention, was a reminder that she was treated as a child, as dependent on them, and she enjoyed so much more the neutral approval that the Dikrats were showing her. This might have been because their attention and especially her mother’s was focused solely on Mouthface herself. No chores were expected of Jasmyn here, no talking about her day either, nothing required of her, only some affection given freely but without the burden of it like Mouthface. If anything, any comparison between them favored Jasmyn in Slippery When Wet’s eyes, always double too hard on her own daughter and lenient on her girlfriend.

The math of it worked in their disfavor despite that. Mouthface didn’t understand her mother and her rules at all. Her presence always had to be accounted for, any hour of the day, and any intimacy between her and her girlfriend at home had to be strictly limited to what could be done with the door open at all times. Mouthface was all frustration. It wasn’t like they could do anything at school and despite the closed door, Jasmyn had her three sisters and parents at home pretty much all the time, a clear ceiling to whatever privacy they were willing to create for themselves, much too crowded a house for a first time.

Mouthface knew what too much fooling around had led to for her own parents, a mere seventeen years apart from her mother, but surely there was a middle point to be found here between her own birth circumstances and utter abstinence. It wasn’t like they could get pregnant anyways, so what was even the point of blocking them? But blocked they were and Mouthface was boiling with how much she wanted Jasmyn.

The random luck of circumstance worked in their favor just the once after a few months of dating. Mr Ja’far was taking his wife and the younger girls to see a play somewhere. Of course, Jasmyn had been invited but had replied her negative with some gagging sounds that almost got her grounded for bad behavior − if any threat ever worked on her, who kept ignoring any attempt at discipline. Mouthface dared to hope that her refusal had a little bit to do with herself, though she knew that, girlfriend or not, she might not have been interested anyways. Still, immediately out of her parents’ hearing range, she promised Mouthface a night together, just the two of them. They did well never to mention her parents’ absence when Mouthface asked for her mother’s permission to spend the evening with Jasmyn.

"Welcome," Jasmyn smirked as she opened her the door, pulling her down by the collar to drag her inside, "To my tiny, _empty_ abode."

Mouthface grinned and let herself be kissed. She let herself be kissed all the way upstairs to Jasmyn’s bedroom. Something was smelling nice − incense burning on her desk, she noticed when they broke the kiss long enough for Mouthface to drop her coat and take off her shoes. One of the cat was napping on Jasmyn’s bed, spread in all its fluffy length, but Jasmyn shooed it away. She had changed her sheets since earlier that week, Mouthface noted.

"Fuck off, Tiger, you can come back in a bit."

"In a bit, huh?"

Mouthface caught Jasmyn by the waist, pulling her close. They smiled at each other and the way was made to the bed. Lying on top of her, nervously leaning on her elbows, Mouthface kissed her. She had never done this before, nothing at all beyond making out, beyond the thoughts at night alone in her bed, but she wanted. God, she really wanted.

"You’re so pretty," she said, rambling despite herself. "And I like you so much and I wanna be with you forever…"

Jasmyn giggled breathlessly, wrapping her arms around Mouthface’s shoulders. Her legs parted slightly and Mouthface pressed hers in between, kissing her hard, better than ever before. She liked her so freaking much. Best friends since childhood, years to realize that the affection they had always shared was blossoming into much more than friendship, but they had realized, alright. They knew it perfectly now. Were they too young to have already found a soulmate? But there was no age for that. The true children of their parents, finding each other at a young age like Mouthface’s but a strong and immediate undoubted love like Jasmyn’s.

"I’m so happy you’re my girlfriend."

She liked her a little bit more with every kiss, every moment together. She wanted to share everything with her, and more, forever and ever. Starting with a kiss, onward with something bolder, braver, sliding her hand under Jasmyn’s sweater, first holding her waist but up she went, the only night they could, finally on their own…

Jasmyn squirmed from her touch, grabbing Mouthface’s wrist to entwine their fingers together instead. Mouthface leaned up to look at her face with a quirked eyebrow. Jasmyn was flushed pink.

"Erm…" She mumbled, looking at some spot on the wall behind Mouthface’s shoulder, then closed her eyes entirely.

"What’s wrong? What did I…"

Jasmyn squeezed the hand, brought it between them against her heart.

"I-I’m not ready," she muttered. "I don’t… I don’t feel ready. I’m sorry."

She was wincing and, it seemed, half expecting Mouthface to run away, for her eyes were wide with surprise when she opened them again to check on her reaction and found Mouthface still right there in her arms looking down at her.

"I’m so sorry, I know you really wanted it to be tonight, but…"

But Mouthface smiled, trying to show herself reassuring. She pulled the hands to her lips to kiss Jasmyn’s and blinked softly. She was feeling very pink in the face herself.

"There’s nothing to be sorry for," she said kindly.

Jasmyn brought her close for cuddling and Mouthface nuzzled her neck comfortably.

"If you’re not ready, we’re not ready." She breathed in. Jas always put on that nice perfume thing, something flowery and light in her hair and the crook of her neck. Whenever she had been around, Mouthface’s things were scented with it and she thought of her even more than usual. "It’s not a problem at all."

They kissed, though much more softly than before, Mouthface following the slowing pace Jasmyn was setting for them now. She combed fingers through her beautiful thick black hair, which was loose and down, a rare sight only reserved to her family, and to Mouthface.

"I like you so much, Mouthface," Jasmyn muttered, still awkward from the interruption she had brought on. "I… I wanna get there with you. Some day."

Mouthface touched her cheek, soft skin under her fingers, even softer smile as she stroke her thumb across gently. A quick kiss, something like a promise. Not forgiveness, for there was nothing at all Jasmyn had to be forgiven for.

"Some day soon," Jasmyn clarified.

"There’s no rush," Mouthface said and realized the truth of it. Of course, she wanted more, she wanted Jasmyn so much, but not for one second would she think of protesting her wishes. "We have all the time in the world, I… I wanna do it when _you_ wanna do it."

Jasmyn held onto her so snug, so comfortable. They kissed again. The cat’s purring made them turn to the threshold distracted, but it was no longer unwelcome and he hopped to the bed to lie at the end of it near their feet.

"Thanks," Jasmyn said simply in a low voice, though Mouthface still heard the relief there and held her close.

They had plenty of time, even so specifically as tonight. Ms Sherrezade had said something like around eleven at night with a glance thrown at Mouthface − who had said nothing but blushed suspiciously. Mouthface’s curfew didn’t go nearly as late as that, not even since it had been prolonged in May when she had turned sixteen, but they still had a few hours to spend together nonetheless. She well intended to show Jasmyn just how much she liked her, all the kindness she always wanted to pay her, the affection burning in her when they were together. They kissed and the affection burned all the brighter. Perhaps, Mouthface reflected, it might even have been love.


End file.
